


[死神鐵]冥河的彼端是永恆

by shal303



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 死神真的存在。
Relationships: Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth) / Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)





	[死神鐵]冥河的彼端是永恆

**Author's Note:**

> 嚴重拉郎，一粒沙的死神xTybalt。

從Tybalt還是襁褓中的小嬰兒，蜷在奶媽懷中哇哇啼哭時，死神就已駐足Tybalt身邊。

連死神自己也不明白，世上人類多如螻蟻、渺小如草芥，為何自己卻會對這既非一時之秀、更非一世之雄，甚至短命得可悲的平凡人類產生興趣。

翻開過往歷史，鮮有死神會對人類產生情感，印象裡只有那如常春藤般死纏上奧匈帝國王妃的死神，那死神從王妃甫出生不久便一直緊隨在她身後，並一步一步地蠱惑王妃，最後二人於黃泉彼端相會，連死亡也無法將他們分開。

無論什麼場合死神都沒有離開Tybalt一步。

當Tybalt佇立在茱麗葉房外的陽台下，控訴家族對他的冷漠無情。那是死神第一次見到Tybalt的最脆弱的那面，死神雖沒有情感，卻也能感覺到胸口位置正微微地發疼著。

時間又再度移動了腳步，歡聲四起的舞會上，Tybalt避開眾人，獨自來到後花園的一角，向著凋落的玫瑰花叢傾訴對Juliette的愛意，平時那張被怒意佔據的臉龐此時卻刻滿柔情。

明明不像活人一樣需要呼吸，死神卻覺胸前悶得發慌、險些喘不過氣。

時間從不留情，過去死神也曾無數次經歷這個時刻。

當Mercutio像隻瘋了神智的雄獅惡狠狠地撲到Tybalt身上時，死神幾乎屏住了呼吸，噢，雖然死神不需要呼吸。

Tybalt的小刀從不長眼，他連同另一名死神一同奪去了Mercutio的性命。

殺人者亦償命，從古至今皆然，死神一直在伺機等候，而現在，時候到了。

Capulet和Montague亂成一片，見了死者他們沒有一個人能維持冷靜，鬧哄哄地像群無頭蒼蠅四處亂竄。

Tybalt也是，Mercutio的死讓他徹底慌了，他拚命地搓著雙手，像是犯了罪孽的馬克白夫人，迫切地想搓去手上的血腥。

但死神可沒有心軟到給Tybalt懺悔的時間，他優雅地穿梭在混亂的群眾中，找到了他朝思暮想的男人。他溫柔地托住Tybalt的側臉，金棕色的瞳孔流瀉出神聖的光輝，他深深地吸了一口氣。

與此同時，報復心切的Romeo也抓起了匕首，悲憤填膺地衝向Tybalt。

當死神吻上那對薄唇的瞬間，Romeo的匕首也插入了Tybaly的腰窩，逐漸黯淡的黑色眼眸映出了死神的身姿，那是個留著淡金色長髮，身著漆黑皮衣的壯實男人。死神輕柔地覆上Tybalt的眼瞼，為他譜上了生命的最後樂章。

死神一把抱起Tybalt，他抱得很緊很緊，就算是Orpheus演奏的豎琴也不能令他鬆手。

他們一步步地走向沒有盡頭的彼方。

END.


End file.
